Back again to Neverland
by Traumfaengerin
Summary: It starts the day Wendy gets back from Neverland. She has changed and can not forget    the island and Peter. While her siblings and the lost boys start a new life, she stares into the sky and waits for Peter Pan...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. Sad, I know. But it is the truth. But you can pay me anyway ^^

**Warnings:** Normally I write in German, so I hope my English is understandable ^^

**Summary:** It starts the day Wendy gets back from Neverland. She has changed and can not forget the island and Peter. While her siblings and the lost boys start a new life, she stares into the sky and waits for Peter Pan...

Now then, enjoy reading and leave me a comment!

.oOo.

To tell the truth: it already started the night Wendy came back home.

Just by the look on her fathers face she could tell she had done a terrible mistake.

John and Michael were joyfully hugging their parents, laughing and screaming just like the lost boys who finally found a family.

Mrs. Darling had sparkling tears in her eyes, her relieved gaze at her children – old and new ones – told how worried she was during all the months they were absent.

Even Mr. Darlings eyes glistened suspiciously, while he was holding onto Nana and John, listening to the adventurous stories his sons were telling.

Everybody was happy.

Everybody except Wendy.

Her gaze went to the window and locked with Peters. He seemed terribly lost at sight of the happy family, but as soon as he felt her eyes on him, his usual impertinent smirk appeared on his lips and he shrugged.

"It was your decision", his eyes told her. "You have to live with it."

Wendy felt how her eyes filled with tears and she blinked to fight against them.

"Don't forget, please!", she whispered sadly.

"Never!"

Peter sounded so certain, so serious that she almost believed him.

.oOo.

Later that night, when she laid in her bed – oh yes, a bed again, after such a long time! – she noticed that everything would change.

She had seen it earlier in the eyes of her father, while he was hugging her brothers.

His eyes had told her that now she was back, he would not tolerate her tomboy lifestyle any longer, that now she should learn how to behave as a lady.

She snuggled deeper into the blanket and closed her eyes. It was more silent then at Neverland, which often nerved her with the constant rustling of trees, the chirping of birds, the sound of the tide and the everlasting chattering of the boys.

Now she missed the sounds. The strikes of the near church clock sounded scary and hollow and she pressed her hands against her ears.

The bed felt wrong too, she missed the earthy smelling leaves that adjusted just right to give maximal comfort.

And what she missed most was Peters arm around her waist, his body warmth against her back.

Peter always snuggled against her at night, even through he would deny it if she would take him to task.

It took her hours to fall asleep, only to let her dream of Neverland and a cheeky boy with blue eyes.

.oOo.

Every day it took more strength from her to behave.

Do as you are told. Stop running, it is not ladylike. Stop telling those stories to your brothers. Pay attention. Do not act like a tomboy. Lift your head. Walk straight. Stop dreaming. Behave like a lady!

Oh how she hated it!

She ached for the carefree life at Neverland, living adventures or just spending time with Peter.

Peter...

He had half promised to show by for a visit, but somehow he seemed to have forgotten.

He always forgot things. He forgot to take his medicine, he forgot to take off his hat when entering the stash – and now he had forgotten to visit her.

John and Michael seemed to forget too. But not about her, they forgot abut Neverland. The lost boys remembered better, but even their memory got blurrier and blurrier until it seemed like a dream to them, or one of Wendy's stories, told so often that they would remember every bit of it.

John even went so far as saying that Neverland did not exist.

As Wendy heard her brother say that, she nearly started to cry.

That night she looked up to the sky, questioning herself if Peter would remember her.

And even if he would remember, would he come?

Would he come before Wendy was lost?

.oOo.

Afraid she would forget just like her brothers, she started writing down their adventures. She could only do so at night, when her parents and aunt Milllicent thought she was sleeping or knitting.

Knitting! Worst thing ever. Well, together with corsets and embroidery and – oh, she hated this life!

_I want to go back_, she wrote. _Back to Neverland. Back to Peter. It was my idea to return, but I wish I would have done what my heart wanted, as I saw how sad Peter looked every time I mentioned home._

_Some of my best memories I destroyed by mentioning home._

_The dance, for example. Looking back his question, if I was only pretending, could have been his wish for me to say: "No, I am serious. I like you. Please accept me."_

_But all I did was laughing and and saying that, of course, it was only playing, how could I possibly __want to stay with him?_

_I was so stupid back then. I realize now that he must have at least liked me, smiling nervously at my while holding my hand, his hesitant touch, everything._

_I miss him. I will take everything back I said to him, if only he appears once again._

_Please Peter. Save me. Save me before it is to late._

.oOo.

It would take Peter one year to land on Wendy's windowsill.

Silently like a cat his feet touched the cold stone and he hesitantly pushed open the window.

He was not even sure if it was the right room, but the room she lived in the last time he saw her was full with little boys, snoring and babbling in their sleep.

He tiptoed towards the bed and bend over the girl that lay there.

It took him a moment to notice that that was in fact Wendy. She seemed sad in her sleep, her forehead wrinkled and her breath uneven.

"Neverland...", she murmured, and a silver tear ran down her cheek.

Peter gasped of relief. She had not forgotten him. Or at least had not forgotten Neverland.

He hunkered over her like the first time they met, trying to get her attention.

"Wendy!", he whispered. "Wendy, it's me!"

The girl under him stirred and slowly opened an eye.

Then everything happened incredibly fast.

Wendy, noticing someone unknown in her room, worse, hovering over her, screamed and pushed him back. Peter, whose relief and happiness about seeing Wendy again made him even lighter than usually, got tossed to the ceiling, where his back collided painfully with the lamp.

"Dammit, Wendy! That hurts!"

Wendy stared at him, how he slowly floated back to the side of her bed, rubbing his aching back.

"Peter...?", she whispered disbelievingly.

"The one and only!"

"But you...", she stopped, gathering her thoughts. "But you have forgotten me! You promised to visit!"

"What is your problem? I'm here!", he smiled, but somehow seemed a bit insecure.

"I thought you had forgotten me! You never came!", Wendy cried out, throwing her pillow at him.

Peter easily caught it in midair and set it on the bed.

"Listen...", he said and it was the first time Wendy heard him so unsure of himself. "I wanted to come. I really wanted. To be alone at Neverland is hell. But I was scared that you would have forgotten me by the time I came, and just the thought of that..." he shuddered. "Since you are gone it is winter at Neverland. I barely have enough happy thoughts to fly. I only managed this journey hoping you would remember me. I'm afraid I won't make the way back..."

Peters voice broke and he sunk down onto the floor.

"Peter... what have you done..."

Tears glistened in Wendy's eyes as she kneeled beside him, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Why have you come if you already knew you would not make it back? Neverland needs you!"

"I know..." he said hoarsely. "But I need you to give Neverland what it needs. I'm all alone, I can't bare it any longer..."

A single silver tear made its way down his cheek.

"I'll stay in your world. The memories will fade away and one day I'll forget Neverland. But I can live with that. As long as I can see you."

He looked up into Wendy's face and saw how sad she looked at him. Her lips trembled and tears glistened in her eyes.

"You can't", she sobbed. "This world is not good for you. It would break you. You don't belong here..."

"I know", he said. "I don't care."

"Peter, you don't understand. Even I can not live in this world, and you know how I am. I just can't bare this live any longer. Please, _please_ return to Neverland – and take me with you."

The moon lightened the two children, sitting on the floor holding onto each other, tears on their faces, desperate searching for each others closeness.

Wendy cupped Peters face with her hands.

"Please let me return. Take me with you", she whispered desperately.

And then she gave him a peck on the lips. Peter blushed and the next thing the knew they were hovering in midair, still holding onto each other.

"Do you think you'll manage the flight back?", Wendy asked with a soft smile, before she hugged him tight.

"We will see...", Peter grinned cheekily. "With one or two more of these on the way I'm sure of it."

.oOo.

Aunt Millicent, looking where her niece stayed for their lesson of breakfast manners, opened the door to her room. Wendy had not answered to her calls, so once more it was on her to get the lazy girl out of her bed.

"How dare you to sleep in again!", she muttered, before she noticed that the room was empty.

The bed was hastily made and on the top of the pillow lay a notebook and a letter.

Nosy as she was, she opened the letter, even through it was addressed at "Mum & Dad"

_Dear Mum and Dad!_

_Don't worry about me._

_The moment you read this I'm on my way back to Neverland. Peter came last night to get me._

_First he wanted to stay here because he could not longer stand to live without me, but then we decided to return to Neverland. Since I experienced how life could be, I could not live in London any longer. _

_Nothing against aunt Millicent, but what she teaches is really stupid. Who needs to know, what kind of for you need for salad and which for fruit salad? And how you have to curtsey before a lady or the queen? Really, no one will talk to the queen. It is just unnecessary._

_Oh, aunt Millicent: since it is probably you who found the letter – and reads it, even through it is addressed to my parents: every other girl would do splendid with your teaching. So please do not worry. It is just me._

_I am happy to be on my way back home. Peter said the pirates have become rather impudent lately, I can not wait to fight against them! Maybe we could take over the ship and I will call myself red-handed Jill once more... And the mermaids have threaten the Indians to kidnap Tiger Lily, so Peter and I will help them._

_As you see I have plenty to do. But Peter and I will find the time to visit you, I promise. Some when during the next year I think. Time passes different at Neverland..._

_Do not Worry about John and Micheal, they have adapted to much into this world. They do not remember Neverland any more, and even the lost boys think it was a dream. Take care of them!_

_And Mom: please do not cry. I'm happy. Please be happy too. _

_Take care and do not worry, you will see me again in the future!_

_Your daughter/niece/sister Wendy._

.oOo.

"Captain Smee! Look outside! Look at the sky! The clouds are vanishing! And the ice on the sea is melting. Oh my god, there is the sun! For the first time in one year there is the sun... What the hell is happening?"

Smee leaned back. He did not need to look outside. He could smell it; the smell of spring, flowers and life.

"Peter Pan is coming back. And it seems as he brought Wendy with him", he said, and if you would look close, you would have seen him smile.


End file.
